Of Love and Life
by Sarahwrites
Summary: Callie moves from New York to Mystic Falls to live with her widowed aunt and finish her senior year.  there is something strange going on in this town and this city slicker is going to get to the bottom of it.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

The rain pounded against the car window and I rested my head on the steering wheel. The air inside the car was becoming very hot and sticky. I glanced hopefully again at my phone on the dashboard. Still no signal. I cursed to myself. I had been stuck on this back road for now for a good four hours and not a single car had passed by. I was on my way to stay with my Aunt Rose in the small town of Mystic Falls, Virginia and it was already not going to plan.

Stupidly I had put my faith in my GPS and after being on the road for hours I jumped to it when it showed me a "short cut". After leading me down a very unkempt road for a good hour, a deer had jumped into the road and I swerved to miss it, ending up stuck in foot deep mud with no way to get out, no service on my phone and no sign of the rain letting up. I stripped off my jacket in the stuffy car. I had been opening the door every once in a while to let some cooler air in but the torrential down pore only allowed that for a few seconds.

"This is so typical." I said aloud, spitefully to myself. I didn't even want to come to this place. I _hated _Mystic Falls. I used to come here every summer from New York to stay with my Aunt and Uncle who didn't have children and nothing for me to do but wander the town aimlessly. Thank god for that neighbor girl of theirs. What was her name again…? I couldn't remember. I hadn't seen her in years. I had finally managed to convince my parents when I was thirteen to let me stay in the city with my friends.

And now here I was coming back. To live! How would I go on? "Just think of your poor aunt. She needs company." My mother would remind me. My uncle had died a few months ago in a hiking accident and my Aunt was a mess. So I had somewhat against my will allowed myself to be talked into finishing my senior year of high school in this godforsaken town.

I threw myself impatiently against my seat and glanced at the time on my phone. It was inching ever closer to five o'clock. Aunt Rose would be expecting me to arrive sometimes within the next hour and she would have a hissy fit when I didn't arrive. All I have to do is sit tight and help will get here. Eventually, I thought to myself. Another thought crossed my mind that no one would think to look for me this far down a practically abandoned back road. I pushed it to the back of my mind quickly to ease the panic that was nudging at me as darkness began to fall. Even though I knew I was alone out here I felt a strong urge to lock the doors.

At seven o'clock the sun was almost completely set and fury of the rain had finally started to diminish.

Nine o'clock and it was pitch black. The clouds had blown away to reveal an almost full moon which cast long shadows across the road. Now that I could see clearly I noted that I was enclosed on either side by a thick wall of trees. The absolute silence of the forest around me was eerie. The breeze that blew the storm away had also blown in cooler temperatures. Thankfully I had a blanket in the back seat of my car and I had wrapped it tightly around myself.

I had resolved at this point that I would probably be spending the night in my car and would have to brave the outside to quickly go into my trunk and fish out my pillow. After having to empty half of the contents to get to it I began loading everything back in hurriedly. The last thing to go in was a duffle filled with a selection of my favorite designer clothes but I froze with my hand outstretched toward it on the ground. A twig had snapped rather loudly in the bushes to my left, across the road. My head snapped up and my eyes scanned the tree line. Nothing was moving but the wind in the leaves. A shiver ran down my spine as I tossed the duffle into my trunk, slammed it closed and dashed for the open door of my car with my pillow ready in my hand as a weapon. I dove into my seat, slammed and locked the door. my chest rose and fell rapidly. Out of the corner of my eye I registered movement. My eyes flashed to it and my heart faltered as a jack rabbit dashed across the road into the bushes.

"Oh, my god." I rolled my eyes at myself. "Get a grip." I muttered. I reclined my seat and arranged my pillow and blanket comfortably around me. I sat up and took one last look around before closing my eyes and drifting into a dreamless sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

"I still can't believe you had to spend all night in your car, you poor dear." Aunt Rose had been fussing over me from the moment the state trooper had dropped me off.

My car was towed and arrived about an hour after I had.

It turned out I was only about a half hours walk from the edge of town and was kicking myself for not just getting out and walking.

"_You definitely, done the right thang Miss."_ The state trooper named Huck had assured me on the drive over. _"First rule of survival!"_

I was now sitting in Rose's kitchen eating something that resembled kraft dinner except for the grayish tinge and slightly off putting taste. My Dear old Aunt Rose was not a chef.

"I'm fine! One night sleeping in a car is not bound to be that detrimental to a person's health." An edge of annoyance in my tone. Subtleties like this were always lost on Rose. She was my mothers much older sister and she was definitely cut out for small town life. I was pretty sure she didn't even have a cable hook up. None the less I still loved her.

"I was just so worried." Rose eyed me. I focused on my craparoni. "But, anyhow you're safe and that's what matters. When you're finished I'll help you carry your things up to your room."

"Oh, I won't be needing any help. I didn't bring very much with me." I placed my fork down on my plate and smiled. May as well try and convince her that I want to be here, I thought.

"If you're sure." She quickly grabbed my plate and took it over to the sink. "I think I'll be heading to my book club a little early today. We're having a dinner tonight so I'm going to help set up and then probably won't be home until after nine. We ladies tend to get a bit chatty over our brandy." Rose chuckled.

"That's fine, I think I'm just going to settle in and hit the hay early. It's been a long few days." I sighed and slid my chair out from the table. Rose gasped.

"That reminds me! The school sent this package for you." She waddled, yes waddled, into the living room and came back carrying a large brown envelope. "It's your time table, some forms to bring in for Monday and some other literature on the school." She plopped it in front of me.

"Thanks." I said as I stood, tucking the package under my arm and headed to my car.

After only a few hours I had everything sorted in my room. My clothes were colour coordinated in the closet, the books and CD's I brought along were all stacked nicely on the book shelf organized by author and title. I looked around to study my handiwork.

"Not too shabby." I mused. Normally, I wasn't this organized but since only a small portion of my life fit into the back seat and trunk of my four door Honda civic, I didn't have very many things to keep neat. The walls were a suffocating, sweet shade of pink. My Aunt and uncle had painted it for me when I was younger. Definitely need to tone that down. I made a mental note to change that ASAP. The sun was pouring in through the large windows and I lazily walked over to peer out. The street was surprisingly bustling. People in their yards, mowing and weeding and kids running around yelling happily. I leaned my head against the frame and watched for awhile, just taking in my new surroundings. Rose called up the stairs and jarred me from my daydreams.

"Callie, can you please come down here for a minute dear?" She called up to me.

"Coming!" I replied, putting on my cheerful voice. Even though I really wasn't pleased about being here, I was sensitive to the fact that Rose had just lost Uncle Mike and I was here for her. I trotted down the stairs to meet her. She was standing at the door with the same old brown purse she had always carried, a very outdated aquamarine blouse and pleated, tapered khaki pants. She was a fashion nightmare but I new she thought she was stunning.

"How do I look for my fancy dinner?" She asked excitedly.

"You look great." I lied. She stepped forward and gave me a tight squeeze.

"I'm so glad you're here Cal." I instantly felt guilty.

"I'm glad to be here too Aunty." More lies.

"I'm off now." Rose said stepping away from me towards the door. "It's still early, you could go explore a little. Maybe head over to The Grill for some supper. There is sure to be lots of people there your age. Maybe even some young men." She winked at me and waggled her penciled on eye brows.

"Maybe I'll do that." I couldn't help but smile. She held up her hand in goodbye and swiftly waddled out the door. I watched her through the window until her car disappeared from view. I let out a long sigh and peeked at my watch. Rose's idea wasn't so bad I decided. Four o'clock. I had time to shower and put on some decent clothes before anyone my age would be arriving at the grill. I was somewhat of a social butterfly and it always put me in a good mood to get ready to go out. I heaved one big sigh and skipped up stairs.

First I decided what to wear and laid it on the bed. A pair of Dark skinny jeans, a black ribbed tank and an artfully oversized chocolate brown knit sweater. I picked out a nice pair of heels and tossed them out of my closet beside the door and headed for the bathroom.

I took my time in the shower, allowing the heat to wash away some of the stress that had been eating at me. I reflected on the previous night and couldn't help but chuckle out loud at my situation.

After a good two hours I was finally showered and dressed with my dark hair in bouncy face framing curls and makeup expertly applied. I prided myself on my uncanny ability for these things.

I turned away from my reflection in the full length mirror and looked to the window. The sun was just beginning to disappear behind the rooftops. I faced myself again.

"Okay Cal. Put on a happy smile and get ready to impress." I regarded myself one last time, grabbed my purse and headed out the door. The night air was chilly here. It seemed almost unnaturally cold for the middle of September. In New York we would still be wearing short sleeves right now, I thought miserably. The cold and I did not get along.

Finding The Grill was easy. Everything in Mystic Falls was basically on one main road. The parking lot was full and I ended up having to park some distance away but I didn't mind because it gave me time to gather my thoughts and quell my nerves. I walked quickly, with my arms wrapped around myself against the cold. I passed by several groups of people on the sidewalk, all laughing and in good spirits. Near the door I walked past a group of guys my age wearing football jackets. I heard several whistles and one loud mouth make a rather crude comment about my rear. I paused with my hand on the door to shoot him a disgusted look. They were all laughing and one gave the dark haired commentator a playful shove. I rolled my eyes and stepped into noisy restaurant.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

The place was swimming with people, most looked to be about my age. People were crammed into booths laughing and calling to each other. Some were gathered around pool tables, cheering and jeering. And a few were even coupled in the quietest corners gazing dreamily into the others eyes. Music was playing loud enough to give it a party feel, yet quiet enough to have a conversation. After standing at the door a minute, taking everything in, a waitress rushed by and instructed me to make myself at home at any table.

All the tables were full so instead of awkwardly asking to join someone, I bee lined for the bar and spotted an empty stool. It didn't take long for the bar man to notice me and I ordered a seven up and a plate of fries. The food came fast and tasted delicious. I ate them quickly and continued to take everything in. To my left were two girls, a chatty blond and a dark skinned girl. They were talking in hushed voices and seemed serious. I normally wasn't nosy but since I had nothing better to do, I strained to hear.

"…_She's really in…", "…Dangerous…", "…vampire…" _The whispers reached my ears. I gave my head a shake. That's what you get for trying to eavesdrop, I chastised myself. Just like a game of telephone. I took another sip of my drink. I entertained myself for the next while by trying to guess who might be in my classes at school on Monday.

"Callie Hunter?" A voice rang behind me. I spun around to find myself face to face with a tall, pretty brunette.

"Uh, yeah." I said with a surprise.

"Callie! Do you remember me? Elena Gilbert?" She asked hopefully. I screwed up my brows in thought.

"Oh, my God!" I shrieked. "Elena! I don't even recognize you!" Excitement bubbled inside me. I forgot that I actually did know someone in this town. I threw my arms around her in a tight hug. We noticed simultaneously that the two girls beside me were watching us with confused looks on their faces.

"Callie, this is Bonnie," Elena introduced, pointing to the dark girl, "and this is Caroline. Guys, I'm neighbors with her Aunt. We used to play together as kids. Callie these are my two best friends." We all exchanged polite hellos. "Here, sit." Elena said pointing back to my stool and taking the one beside me. "So what are you doing here?" She asked, still with a big smile on her face.

"I just moved here. I came to stay with my Aunt." I glanced down at my drink. Elena nodded in understanding.

"I'm so sorry. I heard about your Uncle." She squeezed my arm in condolence.

"Thanks." I shrugged. I never really knew what to say when someone apologized for someone dying. It's not like they killed him.

"Are you going to school with us then?" Caroline piped up.

"Start Monday." I didn't have time to elaborate because we were interrupted by some new arrivals.

Two men had come up beside us. One of them leaned in and placed a quick peck on Elena's cheek. He was tall with dishwater blond hair and a kind, soulful face. The other stood back a bit. He was a little taller than the other but devilishly handsome. He had messy dark hair and piercing blue eyes. I felt my heart flutter when our eyes met for a moment.

"Callie, this is my boyfriend Stefan Salvatore and his brother Damon." She gestured to the brothers.

"Nice to meet you." I said politely extending my hand to Stefan.

"Nice to meet you too." Stefan's voice was warm and friendly. He took my hand firmly in his and shook it. I extended my hand to Damon who glanced down at it and gave me a sarcastic smile.

"yeah, nice to meet you." His smooth voice was mocking. My temper flared instantly. I didn't take well to people without manners. "I hate to break up this party but I think we all know we have some business to attend to." He looked around at Elena and her friends, his eyes completely passing over me. Elena rolled her eyes and Stefan closed his for a moment.

"You are so rude!" Caroline narrowed her eyes at him and got up slinging her purse over her shoulder. Bonnie and Elena stood with her.

"Hey, Callie, we have to run but I'll see you at school on Monday?" Her voice had an apologetic tone.

"Yeah, see you Monday." I gave a weak smile and waved them off. That Damon guy _was_ so rude! They disappeared out the door. The crowd was beginning to thin out and I flipped open my phone. I spent the next while responding to texts from friends back in New York and finishing my drink. I was so wrapped up in my friend Tiffany's rant about how Keenan had made herself the new queen of the halls since I left that I jumped, startled when the bar man cleared his throat. He laughed.

"Sorry, for startling you. Must have been something important." He said nodding at my phone.

"That's fine." I smiled.

"Well, if you don't need anything else, just thought I'd let you know we're closing in a few minutes. But take you time." He offered, walking away.

I glanced around the now, almost empty room. I snapped my phone shut and slid it into my pocket. I took one last sip of my drink and headed for the door.

When I stepped out I was met with an icy gust of wind. Definitely regretting my choice in not wearing a jacket. I spied my car a ways down the block, farther than I remembered. The street was deserted and my quick footsteps echoed around me. I quickened my pace to a trot as the wind picked up again.

As I fumbled to unlock the car door with my freezing hand, I lost my grip on the keys and they clattered to ground.

"Shit." I mumbled, bending down to reach them. I straightened up and just about fell over as I found myself face to face with Elena.

"Oh, my god Elena, you scared the crap out of me!" I laughed. She gave me a confused look.

"Sorry, I should have said something." She placed her hands in her pockets.

"I thought you left awhile ago with the rest of them." I was secretly glad she came back.

"I did, I just thought I'd come back and check on you, see how you're doing." She smiled warmly.

"I'm actually freezing." I chuckled. "Did you need a ride?" I offered.

"That would be great." As she strode around the other side of the car my eye caught a glimpse of her shoes. I hopped into the car quickly and cranked the heat.

"I love your shoes." I exclaimed. "Are they the limited edition Jimmy's from this summer?"

Elena glanced at her feet and smiled.

"You bet they are." She said, fixing her gaze on the road.

"Amazing, I didn't notice them earlier! I wanted a pair so bad but by the time I got around to ordering they were sold out. If you don't mind, I may have to borrow them from you sometime." I said jokingly.

"Anytime." Elena replied still looking out the front window. She seemed unhappy about something but I didn't feel right prying about it. Probably something to do with that Stefan guy.

We didn't say much for the rest of the ride and within minutes we pulled up in front of our houses.

"Thanks for the ride." She said as we got out of the car. She stood looking at me for me minute as I headed up the walkway to my house. "Where are you going?" She asked frowning.

"Um…home…" I chuckled, nodding at my home. I still wasn't used to calling it that.

"Oh, yeah sorry," she laughed at herself, "I forgot you lived there. See you later." And with that she speedily walked up to her house and went around the back, leaving me staring after her. She was stranger than I remembered, I thought as I headed up to my house.

Aunt Rose's car wasn't in the drive way so she obviously wasn't home yet. I locked the door behind me and dropped my purse on the table by the door. I walked through the house to the kitchen, flipping on lights as I went. The clock on the stove flashed 10: 22. Guess Aunt Rose was having a little too much fun with her friends.

My stomach gave a low grumble and I started searching the cupboards for a snack. I soon had hunted up some stale fruit loops and poured myself a bowl. Just as I was bringing a spoonful to my mouth, a knock sounded at the door.

Who the heck could that be? I pondered, heading to the door. I flipped on the porch light and peeked through window before answering it. Elena was standing on the porch. I opened the door.

"Hey!" She greeted me cheerfully.

"Hi," I said warily, " what's up?"

"I just wanted to apologize for ditching you earlier, Damon can be demanding." She rolled her eyes again at the thought of him.

"No problem. Some peoples children, right?" I joked.

"Yeah," she let out a laugh, "Well sorry for bothering you so late. I would have come over earlier to apologize but Stefan just dropped me off." I was more than confused now. I was down right terrified for my life. This girl was nuts.

"…I just dropped you off though. I gave you a ride home from the Grill…remember?" I crossed my arms. Elena's face took on a pinched expression.

"Oh, right. Pfft!" She put her hand on her forehead and shook her head, "What am I talking about? Anyways, see you at school on Monday!" She turned on her heel and hurried down across the lawn to her house.

"Bye…" I said quietly to the night. My eyes flashed to her feet and observed her sneaker clad feet jogging up her steps. I shut the door shaking my head. That girl was odd.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

I sat in my car hurriedly filling out the papers I needed to bring to the office. I scribbled my last signature in a flourish and hopped out of my car. Just as I expected, I drew looks as I crossed the lawn. I noticed people leaning into each other inconspicuously breathing whispers. I would consider myself a strong person socially. I didn't get freaked out about social situations. Yet, then again, I had never been the new kid in town. Butterflies fluttered in my stomach as I entered the school. The halls were packed. I noticed a sign that indicated the direction of the office and headed that way.

The sea of people parted for me as I passed. Some faces I recognized from the other night at the grill. _Aren't too obvious, are they?_ I thought bitterly. I felt it would be a good idea to show grace under pressure though so I sent friendly smiles in the direction of whoever I made eye contact with.

After an eternity I reached the office. A bird like woman with a nasally voice sat behind a desk. She glanced up when I entered.

"Miss. Hunter?" She asked, immediately reaching for a small stack of papers.

"Yes." I smiled.

"Did you bring your registration forms?" She peered up at me, squinting her eyes slightly. I handed them to her with a nod. "Perfect. Here you go." She handed me the stack of papers. "These are slips I need you to get teacher signatures on from all of your classes. This one here on top," She held it up, "is your text book requisition form. Bring it to the Library. Do you have any questions?" I could tell she was a very efficient person.

"No. Thank you." I turned to leave glancing over the text book list.

"Oh, Miss. Hunter?" She called as I opened the door. I turned to face her with an inquisitive look.

"Welcome to Mystic Falls." She grinned widely.

XxXxXxXxXxX

The first two periods went by quickly but I hadn't enjoyed myself. It was just like the movies. I had to stand in the front of the class in both, introduce myself _and _answer ridiculous smart ass questions from my classmates.

I was walking down the hall in search of room 204, history with a Mr. Alaric Saltzman when I heard someone call to me.

"Hey! Callie!" Elena was standing on her tippy toes waving from beyond a throng of students.

"Hey!" I called, waving back. She swiftly made her way over to me.

"How's the first day going?" She asked.

"Oh, great." I said sarcastically. Elena gave a laugh.

"That much fun, huh? What do you have next?" She peered down at the timetable clutched in my hand.

"History I think. Room 204?" I asked looking around.

"Nice, I'm in that class. Allow me to be your guide." She flipped her hair behind her shoulder and motioned in the direction we should go. The halls were empty by the time we reached the classroom and we were the last to arrive. Elena ducked in and claimed a seat next to a boy I recognized as her boyfriend Stefan. Bonnie sat to her left. I hovered in the doorway awkwardly and Mr. Saltzman greeted me with a smile.

"You must be our new student, Callie." He walked towards me. He was young and fairly good looking for a teacher, yet he looked a little haggard. Like someone who had a lot of stress in their life. "I'm Mr. Saltzman and I'll be your history teacher for all intensive purposes."

"Nice to meet you." I said politely, gearing myself up for another round of humiliation.

"Glad to have you join our class. Take a seat over there." He pointed to the only empty desk in the back corner. Whew! Dodged a bullet, I thought. I sat down quickly and organized myself. This class went a little better than the previous two. I was pretty lost in what was being discussed but it had something to do with a grain shortage in the town and surrounding area back in the 1920s.

"Page 220 to 230. Read it, know it people." Mr. Saltzman called to the class as they rose to leave when the bell sounded. Elena Bonnie and Stefan hung back and waited for me while Mr. Saltzman signed one of my slips.

"Lunch time!" I said in relief as they led me to the cafeteria.

"Best class of the day." Bonnie smiled.

"I agree." Stefan chuckled throwing an arm around Elena.

"Hope the food here is better than my old school." I said hopefully, trying to make conversation.

"I hate to disappoint you, but it would be hard to imagine anything worse." Elena joked.

People were still staring as we entered the cafeteria but I felt better having friends with me. We went through the lunch line and I selected a limp salad and an iced tea. We settled at an empty table and were soon joined by a few different people. A boy named Matt who I recognized as the bar tender from The Grill, Caroline and a few guys from the football team. One of them was the dark haired, rude boy from outside The Grill. Everyone spent the lunch hour asking me questions about New York and my old school, but it wasn't as bad as doing it in class. These people seemed to take a genuine interest in me.

I was just through telling them about our high school football teams ranking in the state of New York when the bell rang, marking the beginning of afternoon classes.

"What do you have next?" Elena asked. I shoved my hand into my bag and pulled out my time table.

"Free period." Thank god.

"Good, for you," Elena said enviously. "There are some picnic tables outside that are in the sun. You might enjoy sitting out there for awhile." She suggested.

"I think I'll do that." I said thoughtfully. It was nicer out today than it had been since I got here. It would probably be one of my last chances to soak up some rays.

I called goodbye over my shoulder to the few lingering people at the lunch table and headed for the front exit of the school. The sunlight washed over me as I stepped out into the day. The heat penetrated my brown leather jacket instantly and I took it off slinging it over the crook of my arm. I spotted the empty picnic tables not too far away and headed for them. I dropped my bags on the grass and sprawled out on the table, basking in the glorious rays. I closed my eyes and let my mind wander. I flitted all over the place in my day dreams. It was my escape from reality. Currently I was imagining what I would do if I won the lottery. First stop Hawaii for sure. I was just getting down to the finer details, like what kind of drink I would be sipping out of one of those coconut cups when tires screeching startled me out of my trance. I shot up and snapped in the direction of the noise. On the other side of the parking lot, a blue vintage looking car had come screaming to a halt. I instantly recognized the driver. It was Stefan's brother. What was his name…Damon? Even with his large black Dolce sunglasses on I could tell it was him.

Next I saw Stefan, Elena and Bonnie running flat out to Damon's parked vehicle.

"What the…" I muttered.

As the doors slammed shut they peeled out of the parking lot, leaving a cloud of black smoke from the tires wafting behind them.

I sat staring for a few moments at the spot where the car had disappeared around the corner. It seemed like some kind of emergency. I hoped everything was alright. The bell ringing distracted me and with a sigh I gathered up my things and headed to fifth period algebra. Oh, joy.

After Algebra, there was no sign of Elena or Stefan anywhere so I assumed that meant they hadn't come back. I headed to the office and handed the signed papers to the nasally secretary then made tracks for the gym. I got talking to the head cheerleader in algebra and after telling her I was squad captain at my old school, she extended an invitation for me to come and watch their practice. I jumped at the chance. I loved cheering. The practice ran past seven o'clock and by the time I headed to my car, the sun had already set.

On the drive home I decided I would pop over to Elena's when I got there and make sure everything was okay. Maybe it was nosy but the intrigue was killing me. There was something different about that girl and her friends. Damon seemed to run the show.

I shook my head. It's probably something to do with her family. Maybe a sick grandparent or something.

I drummed my fingers on the steering wheel. I was stuck behind some old lady doing five miles per hour in a twenty five mile zone. _Why do I always get stuck behind the old lady? _

Unfortunately for me, I was stuck behind her the rest of the way home and what would normally be a three minute drive, turned into a fifteen minute drive.

When I finally arrived, I noted that Rose wasn't home. I recalled something about bridge club or something of that nature. For a woman who was grieving her husband and needed someone to come live with her, she certainly wasn't home enough for it to make a difference. I unlocked the door, leaned in and tossed my stuff in the foyer. I locked the door again and headed across the lawn to the Gilberts.

It was a beautiful character home, just like every other on the street, except for the fact that it was the largest and grandest. I walked up the creaking steps and went to knock on the door. At first contact between my knuckles and the wood, to my surprise it swung slowly open. Not sure what to do, I looked around for a moment before poking my head in.

"Hello?" I called into the house. I was greeted with silence. I cautiously stepped over the threshold. It felt odd to just walk into somebody's house but if the door was open, it meant someone was home.

"Hello?" I called again heading into the living room. My foot caught on something and I crashed to the floor. My knee made contact with the hardwood and a sharp pain shot through my leg. I sat up rubbing my knee. I stopped dead when I realized what I had tripped over.

A body lay in the middle of the floor, feet away and motionless.

"OH, MY GOD!" I screamed scampering away, ignoring the pain in my leg. I managed to stand up shaking and in shock not sure whether to run or scream or both.

"So nice of you to stop by Callie." A smiling voice sounded from behind me.

I turned around to find Elena standing in there . Her eyes black and large fangs protruding from her gums. I knew this was the end and I couldn't urge my body to move as she lunged.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

I felt something rock hard plant itself in my chest and air whistled in my ears as I was rocketed backwards. Somebody's arms were wrapped tight around me and my eyes popped open in fright.

I filled my lungs to let out a blood curdling scream but a hand closed over my mouth. I kicked and struggled against the grip. While I fought for my life, another part of my brain was focusing on the scene that was unfolding in front of me. A man stood between me and Elena who had a furious look on her face. She let out a growl and disappeared into thin air. My eyes widened as the man turned around and I found myself face to face with Damon Salvatore.

"I'm going to let you go if you promise not to scream." A soft voice said, close to my ear. I broke out in a cold sweat. It was Stefan Salvatore. Shaking uncontrollably I managed to nod my head.

He let me go and I immediately jumped away from him. Backing against the fireplace mantel. I looked wildly from brother to brother.

"It's okay Callie. We're not going to hurt you." Stefan took a step towards me putting his hands out in front of him as if he was approaching a wild animal, braced for attack.

"W-what is…I can't…Can somebody…" I choked on a sob.

"Thank you would be nice." Damon piped up nonchalantly. Stefan shot him a look of warning. I heard footsteps thundering up the steps and Elena, Bonnie and Caroline burst around the corner into the living room. My eyes locked onto Elena and in my fresh wave of panic, I jumped towards Damon, clinging tightly to his leather jacket. He gave me a look of distain, but I wasn't letting go.

"What is going on here?" Elena demanded appraising me with confused and worried eyes. "Stefan?" She crossed her arms taking a step into the room. Bonnie and Caroline mirrored her movements. I just about crawled onto Damon's back using him as a human shield.

"What's wrong with her?" Bonnie came towards me with her hand outstretched. I began to back up again, still shaking uncontrollably jerking Damon backwards. He caught his balance immediately. "Hold her Damon please." Bonnie commanded.

Before I realized what was happening I was locked in a vice grip, in Damon's arms. I struggled but resistance was futile.

"Stay away from me!" I screamed, flailing my legs at her. She came up beside me and laid her palm on my forehead. Everything went black.

**XxXxXxXxXxX**

I could here their voices but I couldn't move and I couldn't make out exactly what they were saying. It was as if I was listening from under a deep black pool of water. I was swimming around trying to find the surface. I couldn't get my muscles to work. I urged them and strained for what seemed like hours, trying to break free. After a time, I'm not sure how long I could feel myself pushing towards the surface. The voices were becoming clearer and I could sense I was laying on something soft.

"She's waking up." I heard a male voice murmur.

Like breaking through the surface of a pool after you'd been underwater too long, I awoke with a gasp. My hand flew to my chest and I sat up almost immediately. Everything was rushing back to me like a bad dream. I blinked around. I was in a strange place. It was a large room that resembled a museum filled with antique furniture. It was lit only by the glow of a roaring fire and four figures were all standing around me.

"Callie?" Elena asked me cautiously. Frozen I glared at her.

"Stay away from me!" I hissed.

"You better relax or we'll put you out a again." Damon said with mock happiness in his voice. It was menacing.

"Quiet Damon." Stefan muttered at his bother.

"Look I don't know what you want with me but will somebody please just tell me what's going on?" I looked around frantically. "And _what_ are you? Y-you tried to _kill_ me!" I stammered, pointing a shaking finger at Elena.

"No I didn't." She said stepping forward shaking her head.

"Yes you did! I saw your eyes! I…I saw your...fangs!" I exasperated.

"If you would just let me explain." Stefan stepped forward approaching me again as he had earlier. I eyed them all warily. Damon turned and sauntered to a table to fill a glass with amber liquid. I nodded. Stefan sighed then began.

"Elena did not try to kill you." He stated taking a seat on the coffee table in front of me.

"But," I started. Stefan held up a hand to cut me off.

"Please, I'll explain." He bowed his head and continued. "Elena did not, try to kill you. Katherine…a vampire…tried to kill you." I stared at him for a minute.

"No!" I yelled. "You're all nuts! Psychos! Vampires aren't real! Let me go! Let me go!" I was screaming again holding both my hands to my head. What happened next shocked me into silence.

Damon had crossed the room in an instant and had me standing, held in front of him. I was so shocked I couldn't move. His face contorted like Elena's had earlier into that monstrous expression that was still burned into my retinas.

"You better believe it!" He hissed. His face slowly receded back to normal. "No one here is going to hurt you but you need to understand that this is true." He spoke the last words more softly and released me from his grip. He turned and walked slowly back to his drink.

"That was unnecessary Damon." Elena said coolly stepping cautiously towards me.

"The shrieking was getting on my nerves." He said plainly with his back to us. He took another swig.

"Callie," Elena began. "The person you saw, she isn't me. I mean I'm not the one who attacked you. I know this is really hard to understand but everything we're telling you is the truth. Katherine is my doppelganger. It's too complicated to explain what that all means right now but trust us." She was inches from me now.

"So you expect me to just accept this?" I asked incredulously.

"For now." Bonnie piped up. "I'm sorry I had to knock you out but you were going to cause a scene." She shrugged apologetically. Elena put her hands on my shoulders. I flinched slightly but some gut instinct was telling me to trust her.

"It's going to be okay." She looked into my eyes reassuring me. I lost it again. I threw my arms around her and bawled like a baby for a few minutes. When I started to feel exhausted I pulled out of her embrace.

"So what does all of this mean?" I asked wiping my nose. "Am I supposed to just go home and continue with life knowing blood sucking vampires are roaming the streets? And are you and Damon vampires too then?" I asked Stefan weakly.

He looked down and smiled to himself before meeting my gaze.

"Well, to answer your last question, yes, Damon and I are vampires. So is Caroline." He paused before continuing, "But as for your first question, No. We have special abilities…kind of like mind control. We have the power to make you forget everything that happened tonight. You can return to your normal life being none the wiser." A surprising flood of relief flooded through me.

"So you can make me forget and I can go home?" I asked hopefully, my voice going up several octaves.

"There is a little bit of a hitch." Elena sighed, but smiled trying to make me feel better I suppose.

"You have vervaine in your system." Stefan explained, "It's an herb that basically acts like kryptonite to us. We can't compel you until it is out of your system."

"I haven't eaten any, any vervaine, or whatever it is." I stated crossing my arms.

"Well, you cut your knee during the incident at the house and we could smell it pretty plainly." Stefan said almost sheepishly. My stomach did little flip flop. "Your aunt must be slipping it to you in something, which means she knows." My mouth dropped open.

"How would she know! " I was almost angry for the implication.

"Many people in this town are aware of the existence of our kind. They protect their families in this way, without telling them and burdening them with the fear." I shook my head in disbelief.

"So anyways, if we can't do this tonight, when will you be able to." I was getting impatient. Bonnie had taken a seat on the couch I had been laying on and she met eyes with Stefan and Elena.

"Not for a few days. We'll have to keep you here until then. When it's out of your system Damon can compel you and you can go home."

I exploded, "No! I want to go home now! I'm not staying here for days locked up! What will my aunt think? What will they say at the school?" I folded my arms and looked defiantly at all of them. Damon turned around and regarded me with a raised eyebrow. "And, I don't want him to do it!" I seethed nodding at Damon. "Why can't you" I shot at Stefan

"I can't do it because, I don't adhere to the traditional diet like Damon. I'm not strong enough and there is no guarantee it will work." Stefan said matter of factly.

"Traditional diet?" I whispered.

"People blood." Damon said cheerfully, smiling. The smile however, did not reach his eyes. I stood staring in shock. "Oh, relax." He said swatting a hand at me. "I only drink the bagged stuff these days." He stared at me, like he was daring me to say something. I held my gaze with his, not wanting to give in, but he was too intense and I had to look away.

"So what are you going to tell everybody?" I glanced around at all of them.

"We'll figure it out." Elena assured me giving my shoulder a squeeze. "Maybe we should get you to bed. You've had a rough day."

It sounded like the best idea to me. I wanted to get away from all of this madness and if sleep was the only escape I was going to get, I would gladly take it. I nodded.

"You should all get to bed." Bonnie stood up. "I'm heading home. And Cal, everything is going to be fine." She smiled and it did seem to reassure me, allowing a wave a exhaustion to flow through me. She left hurriedly which left Elena, Stefan, Damon and I standing in the room.

"Elena is going to stay with me, so that she can be here for you and you are going to stay in Damon's room." Stefan said uneasily.

"What? No!" I protested. "Why?"

"Because someone, me, has to keep and eye on you. Make sure you don't sneak out and go blabbing your head off to someone." Damon rolled his eyes. I stared open mouthed at Elena.

"It's just a precaution. You understand we need to take it. You'll be fine. Damon is harmless." She shot him a warning glare.

"I won't bite." He smiled slyly.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

I stood in the middle of Damon's room. It was large, yet simplistic. The far wall was concealed in floor to ceiling drapes in blood red velvet. Another wall was covered floor to ceiling with books, with the bed across from it. On the last wall was an opening to a large walk in closet and the entrance to the ensuite bathroom. I stood hugging myself in the center of the room not sure what to do.

There wasn't even a word to describe the misery I felt. Despair might capture it. Damon entered behind me and closed the door. My heart gave an uneven thud as I heard the lock click.

"Do you have to lock it?" I asked timidly.

"Yes." He answered plainly. He strode over to the closet and began rummaging around. He returned in a flash startling me a little, holding out what was clearly a large t-shirt and sweats.

"I'll just sleep in my clothes." I tried to sound firm. Damon rolled his eyes and shoved the clothes in my hand.

"Bathroom is over there. Go change." He left me standing there, opening and closing my mouth. I wanted to protest but what was left of my sanity told me not to argue with a vampire. He flopped on the bed and put his hands behind his head. He smiled. "Go on."

I shot him a dirty look and headed for the bathroom. I felt behind me to shut the door, and turned around to find there wasn't one.

"There's no door!" I exclaimed.

"I'm not going to look." He threw his gaze skywards. "Besides, I don't think you have anything I haven't seen before."

I looked helplessly around the bathroom and back to him on the bed, laying in plain view. I spied the shower and ducked in, blocking me from his line of sight. I changed quickly and stepped out of the shower, examining myself in the mirror. The shirt was way oversized and the pants were about six inches too long. I bent down and rolled them up. When I was satisfied I could walk, I trudged back into the bedroom. Damon was still laying on the bed looking at the ceiling.

"Where are you sleeping?" I asked him.

"Right here." He said not looking at me but pointing at the bed he was laying on.

"Okay…so, where am I sleeping?" I just wanted to go to bed and try and turn everything off. He looked at me now. That wicked smile returning to his face.

"Room for two." He patted the space beside him on the bed.

"No way." I said in a low growl. I was staying firm. He could suck me dry for all I cared at this point. He shrugged his shoulders, got up and crossed the room to the walk in closet one more time. When he reemerged He was shirtless, revealing a well toned chest and abs. he sported a matching pair of sweats. He crawled into the bed and flicked off the bedside lamp, leaving me standing in total darkness. I weighed my options. No way was I crawling into _that_ bed with _him_!

Self pity was beginning to creep into my conscious and tears welled up in my eyes. I stood in the center of the room for I don't know how long. Eventually I could hear Damon's breathing become steady. I thought vampires slept in coffins! Or, if we were talking 'Twilight', not at all. Sleepiness was edging at me and I could feel my body on the verge of collapse.

Quietly as I could, I crept to the empty side of the bed and grabbed the pillow. I tossed it on the floor beside the bookshelves and turned to the window beside me. I pulled the curtain back slightly, allowing a sliver of moonlight to cast itself on the pillow. I got carefully on the floor, taking care not to bump my sore knee and layed my head on the pillow. The tears flowed freely and silently now. I watched the full moon slowly crossing the sky until it disappeared behind the curtain. The last thoughts that crossed my mind before sleep overtook me were the attempted rationalizations that monsters did exist.

**XxXxXxXxX**

"Ohhhugggh." I moaned rolling over. My body felt as if it had been hit by a bus. The floor creaked under me as I attempted to sit up. Every muscle protested. I ran a hand up my neck and blinked my eyes open. My surroundings were unfamiliar and what was I doing on the floor….It all came flooding back. My stomach sank. _ Why couldn't it have all been a bad dream?_

I hauled myself to my feet trying to ignore the pain. My knee was throbbing. The room was empty and Damon was no where to be seen. I hobbled to the bed, sat on the edge and rolled my pant leg up.

A large, bruised and bloody gash enveloped my knee cap. I winced as I inspected it.

"That doesn't look so good." Elena's voice chimed from the doorway. She was holding a bundle in her arms. "Can I come in? I brought you some clean clothes." I nodded. "How are you feeling today, with all of this?" She plunked herself down on the bed and handed me the clothes

"I don't know. I'm kind of numb right now." I didn't meet her gaze. Elena didn't say anything for a moment.

"I phoned your aunt last night." She said trying to change the subject. My head snapped to attention. "She thinks you'll be staying with me the next few days because of a big history project. I told her you'd phone her tonight but she probably wont see you for a few days."

"And?" I asked with urgency.

"she's perfectly fine with it." Elena smiled. You're covered. And I have a phony note that's supposed to be from your aunt saying you had to go back to New York for a few days." Relief flooded through me. At least if everyone was convinced that I was fine, No one would fall into harms way because of me. With that last statement Elena got up off the bed.

"Where are you going?" A little panicky, I stood with her, ignoring the protest I got from my knee.

"I have to go to school. If I'm not there either, people might suspect something." She could see the plain worry splashed on my face. "You'll be fine. I had a talk with Damon and he is going to be on his best behavior. He wouldn't dare cross me." She smiled at me reassuringly.

"So he's my babysitter?" I stated gloomily.

"You could say that." She swiftly crossed the room. "Don't be afraid to give him a hard time." She winked at me and disappeared through the doorway. I stare after her for moment before hobbling to the bathroom to change. Elena had brought me a pair of jeans and a black V-neck long sleeved shirt. I spied a comb on the vanity and raked it quickly through my hair. When I was satisfied I look half decent, I ventured into the house.

All was quiet when I stepped into the hall. I looked up and down trying to get a handle on which way to go. Elena had gone left, so I headed that way. Soon I came upon a stair case and made my way slowly down it. Each time I bent my knee it was agony. I winced as reached the last step and my breath hitched. I looked around for some indication as to where to go. Last night it was too dark and I was too strung out to notice my surroundings much.

My eye was caught by the front door. Sunlight shone through the glass pane above it. I glanced around. No Damon to be seen. I strained to listen for any indication of where he was but my ears were met with silence. This may be my only chance to make a break for it. I held my breath and I slowly tiptoed to the door. A cool sweat broke over me. My hand was inches from the door.

"The kitchen is this way." A silky voice called behind me. I jumped so bad, when I whipped around I fell against the door and gasped. Damon was leaning on the banister with his arms crossed and a sarcastic smile on his face. "Going somewhere?" He asked cocking a brow.

"Uhh.." I stammered. We stared at each other for a moment before I through up my hands in exasperation. "Can you blame me for trying?" I huffed, as I attempted to stomp towards the kitchen, ignoring my sore knee. I couldn't hear his feather light footsteps behind me, but I knew he was following me. I burst through the kitchen door and spied stools pulled up to a large island in the center of the big kitchen. I plunked myself down on one and propped my chin on my hands.

"Did you sleep well?" He asked, mocking me again. I watched as he began rummaging around the kitchen.

"It was delightful." I spat at him.

"Someone's feisty this morning." He chuckled. He was pouring cereal into a bowl. I eyed him as he slid it in front of me. "Breakfast." He walked back to the fridge. I wasn't hungry. Damon closed the fridge and leaned on the counter across from me. He set a heavy glass down in front of him. It was filled with a thick looking red fluid. My stomach lurched.

"Hope you don't mind." I believed he honestly hoped I did. He took a big gulp and smiled. I closed my eyes and looked down at my bowl of cheerios that looked awfully unappealing at the moment.


	7. Chapter 7

_**Read and Review guys! Thanks!**_

**Chapter Seven**

I sat on the couch with my legs folded under me and my arms crossed. I glared at Damon who was sprawled on the opposite couch flipping lazily through an old looking leather bound book.

"Will you stop?" He groaned, not taking his eyes off of his reading.

"Stop what?" I spat defensively. He glanced at me before returning to his book.

"Staring daggers at me. You know if you frown like that all the time, you're face will stay like that." He smiled to himself. I tsked and shook my head, averting my eyes to the floor.

"Well, there isn't exactly anything to do. And I still don't have any answers from last night." I huffed. Damon sighed and rolled his eyes, flopping the book down on his chest.

"I think we covered it. Vampires exist. One attacked you. I helped save your life, which if I may add you don't seem very grateful for and now you're being held captive by several." He raised his hands toward the ceiling. "What am I missing?"

"Well, for one, the body that was laying in Elena's living room and two, what the hell is Bonnie." I met his gaze and he considered me for a moment.

"The body," He picked his book back up, "was a decoy. Another vampire." He flipped a page.

"A decoy?" I asked quizzically.

"Yes, a decoy, a faker. It was another vampire who is working with Katherine, the vampire whom attacked you just to mess with you before she killed you." He stated as if this was perfectly alright. My stomach jumped to my throat. "He took off as soon as we arrived."

I was silent for a few minutes trying to process this. _So vampires are evil _and_ sadistic_, I thought to myself. I uncrossed my arms and tried to distract myself by tracing the ornate pattern with my finger, of the plush velvet couch I was sitting on.

"And Bonnie?" I asked quietly. "What did she do to me?"

Damon sat up suddenly and tossed the book on the coffee table with a thud. He leaned back on the couch and placed his hands behind his head. I shifted uncomfortably under his gaze.

"Bonnie's a witch. She cast a spell on you to knock you out because you were losing your mind." He stated plainly again. Surprisingly this didn't seem to rock me too much. I was either just resolving to the truth, or I was really losing my mind.

"So, a witch, like a 'Harry Potter' type of thing?"

"Not exactly. It's a little more complicated and dangerous than just waving a magic wand and having unyielding power." He squinted his eyes out the window. The sun was streaming through.

"How do you walk in the sun?" I asked. I thought maybe I was pushing him a bit but I had taken some comfort in Elena's promise earlier that he wouldn't hurt me. Plus I had nothing else to do but try and make him as miserable as I was. "I thought Vampires burn in the sun."

"I have a ring," He held up his hand to reveal a large dark ring, "It's bewitched to allow me to walk in the sun. Without it, I'd be reduced to nothing but a piece of charcoal." He flexed his hand and stared at the ring for a moment.

"hmph." I sounded. I crossed my arms again and pulled my knees up to my chin. After a few minutes of silence, Damon piped up.

"If you're done with the twenty questions, I vote we go for a walk in the woods." He stood and swung his arms in a big circle, as if stretching. Great bands of muscle rippled under his designer shirt. I tried not to stare.

"I thought I couldn't leave the house." I bristled.

"Well, even I can't stay in here all day, and since I can't take you into town because you would most likely draw attention to yourself, a nice hike is just what we need." He disappeared from the room in an instant and left me sitting alone, slightly shocked. He was back in a split second, standing in front of me, with his jacket on and mine dangling from his outstretched hand.

"Will you please not do that!" I fumed, grabbing my jacket roughly and pushing past him towards the door. I heard him chuckle behind me. Despite myself, if would be nice to get outside. I was just about at the door when Damon suddenly appeared in front of me, halting me in my tracks.

"No funny business Cal." He smiled darkly and swung the door open for me.

"Wouldn't dream of it." I muttered, stepping through the door. The fresh air hit me like the first breath above water after a long dive. I inhaled deeply and let the damp musk of the outdoors fill my lungs. Damon headed off towards the forest that lined the property and I followed him. Freshly fallen leaves crunched under our feet as we entered the tree line. Sun streamed through the thinning canopy, illuminating the forest in brilliant reds and golds. It seemed to help me relax a bit. We strolled silently at a steady pace, both of us deep in thought. I found myself trying to imagine what was going through Damon's head. Was he enjoying the pretty scenery as much as I was or was he thinking about how much he'd like to drain my body of its vital life source. I shuddered silently.

"I want to show you something." Damon nodded off to his left.

"Are you going to show me where the unicorns and leprechauns live?" I asked dryly.

"If you behave." He smirked. I rolled my eyes. We trudged on in silence for a few minutes until in the distance I could hear a rumbling sound. As we walked further it got louder and louder.

"What is that?" I hesitated slowing my steps.

"You'll see!" he exclaimed, grabbing my hand and dragging me along. My heart fluttered unexpectedly at his touch and my skin began to tingle. He led me through a thick of bushes, the rumble now a full blown roar. When we pushed our way out the other side my jaw dropped in awe. We were standing at the top of a fifty foot waterfall. It sparkled and gleamed as it rolled over the falls. A fine mist floated up from the bottom casting rainbows that danced and changed. I forgot my entire predicament. That I was being held against my will. That I was standing there with a _vampire_.

"This is amazing." I breathed. I glanced at Damon who had, for once, a peaceful look on his face.

"My favorite place to think." He shoved his hands in his pockets.

"Wow, that's deep…for someone like, you." I elbowed him playfully. What was I doing? It was like I was being friendly towards him. A voice in my head told me to shut up and go with it. May as well try and make the best of it. After all, I was pretty sure he wasn't going to have me for lunch. He smiled and looked down at his feet.

"I'll have you know I can be pretty charming when I want to be." He looked me in the eye and waggled his brows at me. I responded with an eye roll. We stood in silence for a long time, just taking in the beauty of the falls. The sun was beginning to rise high in the sky.

"Maybe we should go back to the house and get the human some lunch." Damon said as if talking to himself. Unexpectedly my stomach gave a low growl.

"I think the human would appreciate that." I smiled at him.

We turned to leave. After standing for such a long time, my sore knee was very stiff. When I took my first step it gave out and I toppled to the ground. I felt Damon's hand balled into the back of my jacket, preventing me from performing a full on face plant.

"Owww." I groaned, my hand moving to clutch my knee.

"What's wrong?" Damon asked. I thought I heard a hint of worry in his voice. He lowered me the rest of the way to the ground and I sat up. I rolled up my pant leg to reveal the bruised and bloodied wound. "You walked all the way out here on that?" He sounded shocked. I just nodded my head. I had been trying to ignore the pain. My skin tingled again as Damon ran his fingers lightly over my injury. My heart was pounding as if it would beat right out of my chest. Why was I reacting this way to him?

"Hmm." Damon looked off into the woods from the direction we came, pondering something.

"What?" I asked him. He answered by swiftly fitting me into his arms and walking briskly in the direction of the house. "Ummm, is this necessary?" I asked embarrassed. My heart however, had picked up a new tempo from his close contact.

"I'd like to make it back before dawn." He said sarcastically. I punched him lightly on the shoulder.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight**

I was barely jostled as Damon made his way through the woods at a brisk pace. He carried me like I was a feather, rather than a five foot five hundred and twenty pound teenager. I snuck a glance at his face. I had been with him all day but I hadn't noticed how handsome he was until now. He had a handsome, well chiseled face and piercing blue eyes. He looked down and met my gaze, causing me to look away. I could feel heat gathering in my cheeks. I cleared my throat.

"So, if you're a vampire does that mean you're immortal?" I figured another stab at twenty questions was better than holding the awkward silence.

"I'll possess my devilishly handsome looks forever, yes." It sounded sarcastic, but I knew he was serious. I screwed up my face in thought.

"So...how old are you exactly?" I asked with honest curiosity.

"Remind me why I'm telling you this?" He used his holier than thou voice.

"Because the day after tomorrow, I won't remember any of this anyway. And it's better than not talking at all." I responded matter of factly.

"I don't know about that." He muttered before continuing. "I was born in 1843. I was changed in 1864. I've been 21 ever since." I thought he sounded kind of bitter as he finished his sentence but I couldn't be sure.

"Huh." I said thinking again. "What's it like being…" I paused to quickly do the math, "168?"

"It has its pros and cons." He stated plainly. I figured I wouldn't push him too far on that subject. "Are you done yet?" I glared at him.

"No. How fast can you really run?" I quizzed him, trying to imagine. He seemed to be able to get around the house pretty quick. He was silent for a long time. I turned my head to look at him. He was staring down at me with an evil smile. Before I could realize what was happening, the forest was speeding past us in a blur of color. I couldn't focus my eyes on anything and I was too shocked to even scream. I had the oddest sensation I was simply floating on a cloud because there was no turbulence as his feet carried him with impossible speed.

It was over before I knew it. We had come to a startling halt at the front door of the Salvatore's home. I was breathing heavily.

"What the fuck!" I couldn't help myself. I was so flabbergasted. Damon let out a peal of mischievous laughter. And set me down on my feet. "Never! Do! That! Again!" I yelled, clutching my chest.

"Don't be a baby." He smirked at me and opened the door. I limped after him, still trying to recover.

"Baby? I don't think I'm being a baby. Humans aren't supposed to travel on the ground at warp speed!" I exclaimed.

"You'll survive. What would you like to eat?" He asked as we entered the kitchen. I sunk down onto the same stool.

"Surprise me." I repled dryly. He turned his back and puttered around the kitchen. I couldn't see exactly what he was doing but I did see him pull out the blender. After a few noisy minutes he slid a tall glass in front of me.

"Bone appetite. I have to go and do something for awhile." he crossed the kitchen to the doorway but paused before he left. "remember I can hear anything you do anywhere in this house." He was serious again. "Superhuman hearing goes along with superhuman speed." It was a warning. This guy was so hot and cold. I pulled a look of distaste at him and picked up the glass. I took a cautious sip.

"Mmm." Strawberry smoothie. It was pretty good. I took my time drinking it, enjoying the flavor. I hadn't realized how hungry I was. When I'd drank about half of the smoothie, I was distracted by a very strong itching feeling coming from my injured knee. Curiously, I rolled up my pant leg. I let out a shriek as I observed my skin knitting itself back together right in front of my very eyes. The bruise was fading at an alarmingly unnatural speed. Damon materialized in the Kitchen poised in a defensive position. When he realized I was clearly the only one there He relaxed his stance and casually walked over. I stared at him in wide eyed horror. He seemed to know what was going on.

"What's happening to me?" I shrieked waving wildly at my leg.

"It looks like it's healing to me. Rocket science." He pulled what I was coming to know as his Damon face.

"How is this happening?" I shrilled.

"I gave you my blood." His Damon look was serious again. I stared at him not sure what to say so I just stared incredulously.

"…Oh?" My reply sounded stupid, even to me.

"Vampire blood heals all physical wounds. Figured A. you wouldn't want walk around like that and B. you can't magically wake up in a few days not knowing where you got that thing." He leaned against the counter.

"Uh…thanks I guess. But that is disgusting." I crinkled my nose up at the thought of what I had just drank.

"You'll get over it." He shrugged and left the room.

**XxXxXxXxX**

Stefan and Elena arrived at around four o'clock. I was sprawled on a wing backed chair in the parlor overlooking the front drive. I watched them park but averted my eyes as they lingered in the car. I stood and headed for the front door when I heard it creak open.

They greeted me with simultaneous 'heys'.

"Hi." I greeted them flatly.

"How was your day?" Elena asked far too cheerily.

"Meh." I replied glancing at my nails casually. I was trying to play it cool. I wasn't exactly happy with them for leaving me here all day alone with Damon. Even though, in a way, I was kind of glad they did.

"That doesn't sound good." Stefan glanced up at the ceiling. "Where is he?"

"Right here brother." Damon materialized in front of us. "And what is she telling you, we had a glorious day together."

"Ha!" I shot at him. "What was glorious? The part where you force fed me you blood?"

"What!" Elena's eyes narrowed at Damon and Stefan scowled.

"What did you do Damon?" Stefan asked angrily. Damon put his hands up in mock innocence.

"Yeah, so what. She didn't even know she was drinking it, and it healed her leg. AND, I'll have you know I entertained her today by taking the prisoner on a march to the falls. She loved it." He looked at me accusingly.

"Okay the waterfall was fine but you kind of undid your good deeds by trying to poison me." I shook my head at him. We all glared at each other for a few minutes until Stefan spoke up.

"We'll discuss this later Damon." He stared daggers at his brother for a moment before turning his attention to me, "Callie, Elena and I were talking and we think it would be best for you to go home tonight," My heart soared but he quickly continued, "for just a few minutes to get some stuff. We'll make it look like you're just getting clothes and heading back over to Elena's. Just so she doesn't get suspicious."

I rolled my eyes. I was beginning to tire of all the vampire secret agent crap.

"Not like I have a choice anyway." I grumbled.

"Nope." Damon smiled at me and I narrowed my eyes.

"Shut up Damon." Stefan said plainly. Elena shook here head and faced me.

"Do you want to go now and get it over with Cal? I'll take you."

"Yes!" I immediately straightened my posture. Anything to get away from Damon for awhile.

"Not by yourself Elena." Damon stepped forward now serious.

"And who are you to tell me that?" She shot at Damon.

"Someone who doesn't need to deal with this teenager spewing out the truth to her aunt."

"I'm not going to tell anybody." I folded my arms. "I'm not an idiot."

"Good, because I would hate to have to kill you're Poor Aunt Rose." Damon said menacingly. I felt rage building up inside me. My hands were instantly clenched at my sides. Stefan stepped between us.

"I'll go with them. You stay here and…do whatever you do." Stefan said over his shoulder, already shepherding Elena and I out the door. I was still shaking in anger as we clambered into Elena's SUV. Stefan was driving behind us.

"I'm so sorry you had a bad day Cal." Elena glanced sideways at me as she turned out of the driveway. I clenched my teeth.

"Whatever." I felt her recoil against my remark. I felt some guilt but I was pissed. I had, for the sake of my sanity told my brain to go along with all the insanity and I knew she hadn't asked for this. We rode in uncomfortable silence. After just a few minutes, we pulled into Elena's driveway.

"Okay, so this is the plan." Elena turned to me seriously. "We're going to go in, small talk with your aunt for a bit, grab some of your clothes and walk over to my house. After a few minutes we'll go out the back and down the alley. Stefan will be waiting there for us." I sighed and nodded my head.

"Let's do this."


	9. Chapter 9

_**This is a really short chapter guys but I promise more is coming soon. Please review! It motivates me to write, and it lets me know you're enjoying where the story is going. Thanks- Sarah**_

**Chapter Nine**

We got in and out of my house quickly and without any hitches. Aunt Rose was very gullible. It took everything in me not to scream and shout the truth at her but I knew Damon wouldn't think twice about making good on his threat.

"Stefan texted me back. He's at the end of the Alley." Elena said getting up off of her living room couch. I slung my back pack full of necessities over my shoulder and followed suit. We exited out the back door and went out the back gate. At the end of the long alley, I could see Stefan's red Porche idling.

We were fifty feet from the car when it happened. A Big black SUV swung out from a back drive way and screeched to a halt in front of us. Everything happened so fast, it was hard to comprehend. Two men jumped out and grabbed Elena and I. The last thing I saw before everything faded to black was Stefan falling to the ground, a large wooden stake protruding from his chest.

**XxXxXxXxX**

My head was once again pounding. I rolled over on the cold concrete floor and opened my eyes. I wasn't sure where I was but it was dark and cold. The floor, I realized, wasn't concrete but cold stone. I sat silently waiting for my eyes to adjust. I felt around until my hands met with something soft and warm. Elena. She was lying motionless on the ground. I squinted through the dark and slowly crawled closer to her, my head throbbed with every movement. I felt her arm and gave her a shake,

"Elena!" I whispered urgently, pleading she would wake up. She gave a moan and rolled over slowly. "Shhh." I cautioned. She snapped up alert.

"Where are we?" She whispered.

"I'm not sure." I tried to look around but the only source of light was some extremely dim light filtering through a very dirty window.

We both stood.

"Lets try the window." Elena whispered motioning me to follow her quietly. We couldn't quite reach the window from the ground and I spotted a wooden crate leaning against the wall. I signaled I was going to bring it over and Elena nodded urgently. I stood on it and reached for the window. My trembling hands weren't working properly though and I couldn't budge the rusty latch. "Let me!" Elena hissed, nimbly climbing up. Just as the latch made a terrifyingly loud screech, the door in the corner of the room blew open. We both faced the door, our mouths gaping open in surprise, only to see Elena…or…Katherine? Standing there smiling wickedly.

Damon POV

There has to be something here! I thought exasperated. Books were piled from floor to ceiling all over the ancient study. I sensed Stefan standing in the doorway. I lazily turned around to ask him to what I owed the privilege of his company. As I opened my mouth to speak I was slightly taken aback by his appearance. He stood with a hard look on his face, his shirt covered in blood.

"What happened to you? Have a fight with you girlfriend?" I smirked.

"They took her Damon, they took them both." His voice cracked with worry. I felt my stomach fall.

"What do you mean? They took Elena and Callie? Who took them Stefan?" Rage was bubbling up, replacing my initial terror.

"I don't know, I think we can guess who is behind it though. I recognized one of the guys from the other night helping Katherine." Stefan was pale, even for a vampire.

"Lets go." I ordered pushing past him and flying out the door. I was in my car in seconds and Stefan was right behind me. I didn't know where they were but I was going to find them. I was terrified for Elena. I didn't think I could bare the thought of losing her. To my confusion, the thought of Callie being hurt caused my anger to boil into rage. No one would hurt her, unless they wanted to die.


	10. Chapter 10

_**Okay people, this is where things start to get reaaalll interesting. PLEASE review, it really does get motivated to write.**_

**Chapter Ten**

**Callie's POV**

"Well, well, well. We meet again." Katherine chimed, as she entered the room and began to slowly circle us.

"Katherine." Elena growled as she made to stand protectively in front of me.

"What? Not happy to see me?" She asked innocently. But the evil smirk quickly returned to her face. "Actually, I can't say I'm pleased to see you either. But it's necessary." They exchanged defiant glares. My eyes moved rapidly between them. They looked identical.

"What do you want with us?" I yelled. I took a step in front of Elena, fear threatening to send me into hysterics. After all, this was the woman who got me into this mess in the first place. Katherine turned her glare on me.

"You? I want nothing to do with you." She folded her arms and took slow steps towards us. "You, are just collateral damage." She stopped an inch from my face. I tried to control my breathing and my heart felt as if it was going to explode. In a split second I was in her iron grip, facing away from her. She let out a hiss and her face was inches from my neck. I couldn't even muster a scream.

"No!" Elena shouted and Katherine paused, glancing at her.

"Please, please don't hurt her. Just let her go! Whatever you want, it has to do with me not her." Elena begged.

"Hmm..." Katherine threw me on the ground. My head connected with the wooden crate. I felt a stab of pain as my hand broke my fall. Waves of heat shot up my arm but I tried to ignore it. I sat up and watched as Katherine eyed us both. A sadistic grin split her face as something in her mind apparently fell into place. She approached me. I tried to scamper backwards instinctively. Her foot caught my ankle, stopping my progress. She knelt down to look me in the eye.

"Get out of here. Find the Salvatore boys and tell them I have their precious Elena. Tell them if they want her back, they'll have to come and find her. Do you understand?" She ordered in a low serious tone. My brain whizzed as I tried to comprehend what she was saying to me.

"No! I won't leave Elena." Tears welled up in my eyes.

"This is your only chance. Leave now, or stay…and die." She said far too calm and matter of factly.

"Go." Elena whispered. I turned to meet her gaze.

"Elen-"

"Go!" She cut me off.

Realization dawned on me. I was both our only chance. If I got out, I could lead Stefan and Damon back. I nodded, a single tear rolled down my cheek.

I struggled to stand and staggered over to Elena. I hugged her and she hugged me back tightly.

"I'll bring them back Elena." I whispered. I knew that Katherine could probably hear me. I took in a deep breath and broke away from her embrace.

I raced through the door without looking back. It was dark in the hallway but I could see a staircase. I sprinted to it as fast as I could and took the stairs two at time. As I reached the top I could tell I was in some kind of old farm house. I spied the exit and dashed out the door. I was surrounded by woods. I ran. I didn't know where I was going, I didn't know which direction. The sun was dipping low casting the forest in a dim glow. I ran for what felt like miles until my chest burned and my legs were numb. I slowed to a stop and leaned against a tree for support. My hand fluttered to my chest and then up to my forehead. I looked at my hand to see it was covered in blood. The crate must have cut my head. I cradled my bad arm for a minute letting loose a few dry sobs. I felt like I was going to pass out. _Don't stop!_ I thought to myself. _Think of Elena!_

The image of my friends face, twisted in fear filled me with renewed strength, I looked around trying to get my bearings.

I started off again at a brisk jog in the direction I guessed I would find the boarding house. The night was pitch black and a sliver of a moon was rising high in the sky. My pace slowed to a staggering walk when I could see a light in the distance. Hope flooded through me. _Please let it be the boarding house, please!_

Within minutes I could see that it was. A fresh set of tears welled up in my eyes and began streaming down my face as I closed the last hundred yards at a sprint.

"Help!" I cried when I was feet from the door. As I threw myself onto the porch the door swung open and my eyes met ice blue ones. I knew I was safe.

"Damon s'lena. She got 'er." I slurred, feeling myself fading quickly. Strong arms were around me in an instant.

"Who Callie? Where have they got her?" Damon's face was contorted in pain and urgency. I couldn't speak anymore. I just tried to focus my eyes on his cool blue ones, as for the third time in less than twenty four hours, everything faded to black.

XxXxXxXxX

I stretched my legs as I became aware of my surroundings. I could tell I was lying in a large comfy bed. I felt foggy. My eyes fluttered open and I recognized immediately that I was in Damon's room. I glanced down to find I was in a clean set of pajamas. Everything flooded back to me quickly. I sprang out of the bed. A wave of dizziness and nausea consumed me. I reached out for something to hold onto and my searching hand was met with a strong one. I looked up to find Damon Salvatore standing there.

"How long have I been out?" I cried throwing my gaze to the window. It was still dark out. I quickly calculated that I had either been out for only a short while, or far too long.

"Only about an hour." Damon had steadied my face between his hands, examining me. I shook him off. Suddenly, Stefan and Caroline materialized in the room, quickly followed by Bonnie and…Mr. Saltzman? I was confused but I didn't have time to figure that one out right now.

"Relax." Damon said. Everyone was standing around calmly. What was wrong with them? We needed to get moving! I was pretty sure I could find my way back to the farm.

"Relax? How can I relax? We have to go get Elena. That psycho has her! She's-"

"I'm here Cal." A soft voice piped up. I spun around to face the doorway. Elena stood smiling.

"Elena?" I breathed. "How did you…" I trailed off. I searched all of the faces in the room for some kind of answer.

"She let me go." She shrugged and made her way into the room to hug me. I was at a loss for words. "She got a phone call and then ordered one of her henchmen to bring me here. I arrived minutes after you did. I am so sorry." I could hear deep regret in her voice.

I pulled back to look at her.

"Sorry? For what?" I was stunned.

"For you almost killing yourself trying to get back here. Trying to get me help."

I regarded her for a moment.

"I'm glad you're safe." The relief finally penetrated my shocked state. I swayed on the spot.

"This is all very touching but I think you should get back into bed." Damon said as he put a hand on my shoulder to steady me.

"I think Damon's right." Bonnie piped up. She stepped forward to hug me. "Thank you."

Everyone, aside from Mr. Saltzman and Damon took their turn. Stefan was last.

"I am so grateful to you for trying so hard to save my girlfriends life." I could see the sincerity plainly on his face.

Almost, it seemed, as quickly as everyone had came, they left. Elena gave me one last look of appreciation before she shut the door. I slumped down on the bed and I was alone with Damon. I let out the biggest sigh of relief I ever had in my life. I was beginning to feel my body again.

"Ugh." I groaned, holding my arm. He was next to me on the bed in an instant.

"Are you okay?" He asked, his face searching mine. I felt slightly taken aback.

"Yeah. Just sore." I tried to flex my wrist and was not very successful. It was swollen to at least twice the size.

"That looks like it feels amazing." Damon said sarcastically as he examined it.

"Do you think it's broken?" I asked, wincing as he manipulated it.

"No. Just badly sprained." He set my hand gently beside me. "I'll get you some ice." Immediately he disappeared. In his absence I could feel the unease and stress of the day creeping back into the forefront of my consciousness. He was back in a flash, ice pack, water and aspirin in hand.

"Dr. Damon in the house." He smirked dropping the aspirin into my good hand.

"That's a scary thought." I jabbed weakly. I quickly gulped down the aspirin and gingerly applied the ice pack to my wrist.

"Thanks." I sighed, leaning against the headboard. Damon merely nodded and perched himself at the end of the bed. He was staring at me and I shifted uncomfortably under his gaze. "What was Mr. Saltzman doing here?" I asked trying to make conversation. I was honestly curious though.

"Alaric? He's kind of a vampire hunter. He was going to help us get Elena and you back"

"Vampire hunter? Doesn't that pose problematic to you because well, I don't know, _you're_ a vampire?" I just didn't get these people.

"Long story." He replied putting his hands behind his head.

"Hmph." I looked out the window.

"What do you think she wanted with Elena?" I asked, reflecting on the day. I wasn't as scared now as I had been. In the quiet of Damon's room, it all felt very far away. Damon was silent for a long time before he spoke

"Beats me. She's always got something up her sleeve. It could have been nothing more than to mess with us." He raised his brows in thought.

"Is she really that insane?" I asked bitterly.

"Yup."

I closed my eyes and shook my head. Fatigue was threatening to take over.

"I know today was bad for you." He started quietly. I opened my eyes to look at him. "I just want you to know that it was a bad day for me too." I closed them again and sighed,

"I know you must have been worried about Elena. Just be glad it's over and she's safe."

"I wasn't just worried about Elena." He said almost in a whisper. I opened my eyes again to look into his. My heart rate increased slightly. "I was worried about you too."

I was instantly awake.

"You…Ha!" I let out a laugh of disbelief. "You were worried about me? Right." I scoffed. He gave me look of slight annoyance. He stood and moved to the other side of the bed sitting himself beside me. His face was right in front of mine. His piercing gaze looking right into me. My heart faltered.

"I'm serious Callie." He breathed. He reached up to cup my face in his hand. His thumb gently stroked my cheek. My breath caught in my throat and I closed my eyes as the wonderful sensation sent a shockwave through me. I tried to shake it off.

"Stop kidding around Damon. I'm too tired." I laughed weakly, turning away from him. His hand pulled it back to face his.

"I've never been more serious in my life." He looked as if he was searching my face for some kind of answer.

"Why were you worried about me?" I whispered. He was silent. He had a look on his face like person trying to solve a very difficult math problem in just in their head.

"I don't know…There is something about you." He leaned in a little closer. I was pretty sure I was dead because I wasn't breathing and my heart wasn't beating. The distance between us now was minute. "I think…I think I love you Callie Hunter."

My body reacted. My lips crashed into his. I sat forward to put my arms around his neck, ignoring the pain in my wrist. He responded to me immediately, knotting his hands in my long dark hair. If the events of the last few days hadn't brought me to the brink, I was sure the intensity of this moment surely would.


End file.
